I am exploring the preconditions necessary for scientific medicine, the early stages of contact between European and African societies and the role which medicine has played in the economic, social and political transformation of East Africa before and after independence. Part II of my study, the subject of this proposal, will deal with substantially new approaches to medicine and development in East Africa since 1965. It appears that medicine has not contributed as decisively to the improvement of the well-being of the population as was originally expected. The Five-Year Plans of 1965 and 1969 had full confidence in the success of the programs for curative and preventive medicine in Tanzania and increased allocations for health from 2.2 per cent of the total development capital in 1965 to 8 per cent in 1969. The official motto, "To plan is to choose. Choose to go forward," characterizes the expectations in the field of medicine as well. Recent critics, however deplore that the goal of a healthy society has not made the progress that was anticipated. Did anything go wrong? Not as far as the goals are concerned. The urban and rural populations included in both plans have not been reached to the extent originally anticipated. Just as theories on development and underdevoloped have been questioned lately, the relative priorities of curative and preventive medicine have also been questioned, especially in their application to underdevelopment countries. Even the validity of basic concepts of the delivery of medical care has been debated. My objective is, therefore, to examine the changing character of medicine in Kenya and Tanzania during the last decades. Although their economies are different, their concerns regarding development in relation to medicine are the same. Both countries suffer from tropical diseases, nutritional deficiencies, inadequacy of facilities, periods of drought, lack of year-round roads and the difficulty of giving their rural population the medical treatment they need.